Redfall Ridge Walkthrough
Redfall Ridge I.) Forest Main questline starts with leaving the base in the north-west of map Your goal is to find and cleance 4 Vermillon Trees among the forest and fight miniboss. The common spots of Trees right here: II.) Autumn Mist Canyon After opening the entrance with Burgundy Butterfly key, you start your way to the north. Reach the abyss which divides Canyon to the lower and upper parts, and kill Tidehunter-miniboss. Portal north of his position opens with Glowing Redfall Leaf and leads to miniboss continuing Seeking Ashara quest. Use courier to travel to the upper Canyon part, and continue your way. Touch the tree in the end and Fight the boss of first part. You'll get the key - Purified Vermillion Bundle, which can be used on portal near base. Use teleportation scroll (Down-right interface button, near gold counter and custom menus) to get back to the base. Use the Bundle to get into Farmlands, start of part 2. III.) Farmlands Main questline includes clearing 4 farmer houses from bandits. Leave last house from the backdoor, push the button in the south and solve 4 coloured pictures puzzle. Right pictires are spotted among the Farmlands. Touch the chest, get the Abandonned Shipyard Key and jump in the water. It transports you to the beginning of location. Shipyard Location is linear. No way to get lost. Statue in the middle of location can throw player away in water, so you should be careful. Dealing damage with many instances is preffered way to kill it. Fight the Tyrant Thadelus in the end and get Crymsith Relic key to proceed in part 3. IV.) Castle Kill some mobs before castle and talk to Lady Dahlia (Lina). It starts the huge wave spawn of mobs. Kill it and proceed in castle. In the first room activate buttons on two pedestals: 1)By hitting sword of one of the statues 2)By running over the red plates on the floor and finding two hidden blue plates. Always random. Proceed rooms to the right side and kill warlock and Moloth demon minibosses in the end of that path. Make floating spheres same color (depending on your damage type) to kill him. Read more in his ability tooltip. Return to the room with turtle and trees and activate Elder Titan giant statue by touching it (left side of a room). Kill him and his treants,and proceed to the southern room. Proceed rooms in the left side, use turtle to blow up rocks and open door to the left path. Finish it with killing Ghost of Perdition miniboss (Invoker). Solve puzzle with chests and find blue sphere. If you are lucky enough (or smart) you can get Boots of Great fortune from one of the chests, which rolls E4 rune and increases proc chance of your items by 10% flat. Go south and right. Kill the giant bear. Kill the antimage miniboss and spawned waves. Proceed to the left, enter the room with lava pool (opens if both warlock and invoker minibosses are dead) Kill Lord Scarloth and finish the map. OR If it was Legend run, World Tree final boss will spawn in the Forest. Kill it and get fair amount of mithril. Side Quests 1.) Quest of Maru Spirits. Starts touching the statue in the middle of the redfall forest. Several spirits will be spawned, and you can get buff for free bonus attributes. 2.) Ashen Twig. You can sometime find an item looks like this in the ground, in any section of redfall ridge map. You that in the following place, it will awake a Treant Protector model mob. Slaying it will reward you an unique immortal item.https://www.roshpit.ca/items/item_rpc_autumn_sleeper_mask 3.) Ashara Quests. When you killed the last archer in redfall forest, she'll drop a redfall leaf. That will start this side quest. Your next step would be to go to this section of the mist canyon. Use the leaf to activate the portal, then go slay a mini boss. After that step is done, go to this part that has a raven statue. It is near a possible-spawn-location of a Vermillon Tree. A raven will grab you into a battle ground. Finishing them all, and you'll eventually face Ashara mini-boss herself. When you finally slain Ashara, you'll be rewarded a little a mount of mithril, along with a small chance of having another unique immortal iteam.https://www.roshpit.ca/items/item_rpc_boots_of_ashara 4.) Harvester Quest: As mentioned in II.) Farmlands, when you found the farmer's harvester and bring it to his home. You can then "borrow" that harvester and start cutting trees in the farmlands. Each 100 trees harvested will make an upgrade for the harvester. After reaching the final upgrade, your next every 100-tree will create a unique immortal item instead.https://www.roshpit.ca/items/item_rpc_harvester_boots Video Walkthrough: Redfall by Z O H R A N